


Midnight Rendezvous

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Maybe a little training is okay
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Midnight Rendezvous

Zoro’s wounds ached. He stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary as sleep continues to evade him. He knew this was going to be a massive pain in his ass for the next few weeks. Chopper was going to be on his case about training until his wounds closed properly. Zoro couldn’t see what was wrong with a few new scars. It was a nasty gouge on his stomach, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t had worse.

Chopper had given him an earful when he told him that most of it wasn’t his. Apparently getting someone else’s blood in you was a concern, and it was dangerous when a non doctor did it. Zoro still couldn’t see why that mattered, but he knew better than to press an issue Chopper wasn’t going to drop. 

Looking around the room, he couldn’t see any sign of Chopper. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom or something. Either way, it looked like he was alone. He might as well make use of these sleepless hours. 

The cut protested as he got out of bed, but the cut was not his captain, nor did it make a strong enough argument for him to stay put. He had no idea how long he had been there, but standing was a welcome change. His whole body felt stiff from all this laying around.

He had no idea how Chopper could think that staying still like that for so long would do him any good. If he was getting injured like this, than the obvious solution would be to train harder. An ounce of prevention or whatever. 

The stillness of the dark infirmary persisted into the hallway. There were still no signs of Chopper. Even if it was dark, there was no mistaking the sound of his hooves against the wood. Zoro would have to be quick. He only had a finite amount of time before Chopper found him and drug him back to bed. 

The moment he made it out onto the deck, he was met with a familiar smell. Not the sweet smell of candy that seemed to cling to the doctor’s fur, but the smell of fresh cigarette smoke. There weren’t really any great options of people to meet right now. Pretty much anyone would give him an earful, and Luffy was loud enough to wake everyone up, but this was probably the worst person he could come across. Of course he was the one on night watch tonight.

“The fuck you doing out of bed.” Sanji asked, when he really meant “get back to bed, asshole.”

“I could be asking the same to you.” Zoro shot back, feigning ignorance about being out of bed. 

Sanji’s answer was delayed to take another drag of his cigarette. It wasn’t exactly well lit out there, but Zoro could see well enough between the motion of the lit end and the faint silhouette of the moonlight. 

“You know damn well what I mean, mosshead.” 

“I came out to get some training done. What else would I be doing.” Especially after his showing last fight. He could’ve done so much better and they both know that. It was embarrassing how badly he did. 

“You’re a dipshit, you know that right?”

“Rich, coming from you of all people.” Zoro snorted, deciding the conversation was over and heading over to the crows nest ladder. But before he could put a hand on it, Sanji’s arm blocked his path. For once, it didn’t seem like Sanji was looking for a fight. 

“I promised Chopper I’d keep an eye on you tonight. He spent the entire day worried about you. So go back to bed.”

“I know I’m injured. It’s going to be light training.” Sanji leaned against the ladder, preventing entry. 

“Since when do you do anything but recovery lightly. Get your ass back into bed.” Zoro put his hands on Sanji’s shoulders to move him out of the way. Sanji was a different fight entirely than Chopper. Fighting Chopper could leave a bad taste in your mouth. It was his job to worry after all. Though that said the taste soon left when he decided to be seven feet tall and suplex you into bed, injured or not.

Sanji on the other hand, was an asshole he had no qualms in fighting. He did it to the point where them fighting was routine. It was hard to feel bad about pushing over someone who spent a good amount of time upside down. 

What Zoro wasn’t expecting, was Sanji grabbing onto him as Zoro tried to move him out of the way. He was partially expecting a kick to the face, but the out of character grabbing sent him, and consequently Sanji, to the floor. 

Now Zoro was glad that it was the middle of the night. He had no idea otherwise on how to explain why him and Sanji were on the floor, with Sanji seemingly pinning him there. The look on Sanji’s face probably didn’t look too different from his own. 

Despite how awkward it was, and how injured or not he hated looking like he lost to that damn cook, the moonlight kinda made him look good. He wasn’t especially a bad looking guy most of the time, but the moonlight seemed to add something to him. An almost otherworldly glow. 

The moment was short lived, as soon enough Sanji threw himself off and onto the grassy deck. A long silence then took over. Zoro staring at the back of the chef, who was preoccupied with cigarette. 

“Well?” Zoro asked, breaking the silence. 

“Don’t you well me. What the fuck was that all about?!” Sanji asked, his voice shrill but hushed. 

“I fell.” He thought it was obvious. 

“Yeah I fucking saw. I was there. Since when do you fucking fall??”

“Since when do you grab.” 

Sanji let out a few flustered sputters as he tried to find a biting counter argument. 

“I was making a point that I wasn’t going to fight you! You fucking crumbling so easily should be an obvious sign that you need to rest you shitty fucking mosshead.” 

“I was dodging the kick I thought was coming, you were the one that fell on me. What’s your excuse, I thought balance was your thing.” 

“Well obviously you’re not on your game either, because you would’ve been able to see the kick coming.” 

“Yeah your black pants are known for being visible in the dark.”

“Oh, so is the mosshead finally accepting that I’m the better fighter then?” 

“Why? Cause you need to rely on the cover of night to be good at fighting?” Zoro snorted, only to be met with a kick to the side. His wound angrily reminded him that it remained with a searing pain that shot through his stomach. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He could vaguely hear Sanji yell. Maybe he had underestimated the injury just a touch. It bit back any clever remarks that he could have shot back. The pain distracted him enough that he found himself being lifted into the air. 

“What the hell are you doing, swirly brows.” Any residual smug feelings disappearing as he was carried like a sack of potatoes.

“We’ve been dicking around here for too long. I promised Chopper I’d keep an eye on you, and you’re a much smaller pain in my ass when you’re asleep.” The world went dark as they entered the hallway. 

“I meant, why the hell are you carrying me.” He attempted to squirm himself free, but the more he squirmed, the worse his cut stung. 

“Because you’re injured and I don’t have the patience to chase your dumb ass around the ship because you can’t find the goddamn infirmary.” Sanji was full of bullshit. He could so find the infirmary. He just chose not to go back sometimes.

Zoro soon felt himself being unceremoniously dumped on the bed. This was humiliating. Not only did Sanji get the upper hand on him like this, but he was also carried the whole way back while he was conscious and able to walk by himself. 

Before any other objection could be raised, he felt Sanji get into the small infirmary bed next to him, trapping him against the wall. 

“What the fuck are you doing now.” 

“Well someone can’t be trusted to follow the most basic of order, so I have to keep them stuck in this bed myself. Just go the fuck to sleep. This is one of the four things you do.” Sanji sassed. 

It earned him an elbow to the side, causing him to fall out of the bed. 

“Look jackass. If you get the rest you need now, the sooner you heal. The sooner you heal, the sooner that you can go back to training. It’d be a pain in everyone’s ass if you bust a stitch and bled everywhere again.” 

He groaned. He could be such a pain in the ass. The thought of going out and training again so that it wasn’t just him in trouble, but the thought of spiteing the swirly eyebrowed bastard was making tempting. But the thought of Chopper’s face turned him off of it. 

“Fine. Night you swirly cook.”

“Night you mossy swordsman.”


End file.
